


Netflix and Chill

by Lalalli



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, Academy!Fitzsimmons, Comedy, Even though I hate the word 'lovers', F/M, Fitzsimmons have zero chill whatsoever, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Humour, I just think of that SNL skit with Will Farrell in the hot tub, It sounds so cheesy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalli/pseuds/Lalalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma invites Fitz to Netflix and chill.  Two problems:<br/>1. Jemma has no idea what 'Netflix and chill' means<br/>2. Fitz has no chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

“So what are you going to do with our week off?” Fitz asked, his mouth full of sandwich. He and Jemma technically still had to go to Advanced Holographic Engineering before they officially started their spring break, but as they lounged and lunched on the sun-warmed grass in the middle of the courtyard, he felt like it might as well have already started. “Let me guess - you’re going to get a head start on that quantum kinetics paper?”

“Hmm? Oh, I started that paper ages ago - I’m practically almost done with it,” Jemma said distractedly, picking at her salad. She was still exhausted from her all-nighter, despite having downed two of those bucket-sized cups of coffee from the on-campus coffee shop.

Fitz furrowed his brow. “Everything okay, Jemma?”

“Yeah,” Jemma sighed. She set her salad on the side and turned to face Fitz. “I’ve just been really stressed lately. I know you wanted work on our lab tonight-”

“That was a joke!”

“- but would you mind terribly if we stayed in tonight for some Netflix and chill?”

Fitz choked on his Dr. Pepper. Jemma patted his back. “Wrong pipe?” she asked, sympathetically.

Fitz looked at her with wide eyes. “Are you...are you sure that’s what you want?” he croaked.

Jemma sighed. “I know, it’s completely out of character for me. But you have no idea how stressed I’ve been lately, Fitz. I really need this.”

Fitz still looked uncertain. “It’s just...I don’t know. Do you think we can...you know...handle the aftermath?”

Jemma smiled at him fondly. It looked like she had been having a good influence on him after all, if he was worrying about having enough time to complete all their projects and papers by the end of the break. “Of course we can handle it,” she assured him. “We’re Fitzsimmons. We can handle anything, as long as we’re together.”

A blush crept up the back of Fitz’s neck. “I...uh, yeah. Sure. Okay then. If that’s what you need.”

Jemma’s smile widened. She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “Brilliant. You’re the best, Fitz.” She stood. “Come on, before we’re late for class.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fitz stared at Jemma as she worked on their lab, her face scrunched adorably in concentration. He knew he should be focusing on the lab as well, but all he could think about was that Jemma Simmons wanted to chill with him.

Chill! With him!

He thought he knew everything about Jemma, but apparently, he didn't. Because he had no idea that Jemma had the ability to casually invite her lab partner/roommate/best friend to Netflix and chill, as if it's something they do all the time. The Netflix part, sure, they did _that_ every week. But the chill?

Fitz's lunch rollicked in his stomach like a tsunami. He placed his palms on this stomach, as though he could will it to calm down.

Jemma glanced at Fitz and smiled. "Hungry again?" she teased.

Fitz barely heard her over the rumblings of his overactive imagination. Who did Jemma even learn that phrase from? Was it something she'd done before? Oh, God, it was probably with that bartender in the Boiler Room, the one with the muscles and the hog face. What if he was better at chilling than Fitz was?

He probably was. After all, Fitz had only chilled twice before. Well, two and a half times. But still!

Fitz's hands shook as he attempted to pour the contents of a test tube into a beaker. Jemma frowned and reached forward, gently taking the fragile glass from him and setting it aside. "Are you okay, Fitz? You're not feeling light-headed, are you?"

Fitz shook his head rapidly. "No!" he squeaked. "I'm fine!"

"Maybe you should sit." Jemma put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down onto a stool. On any other day, Fitz would find this annoyingly bossy, but today, it seemed...hot? Somehow?

To his horror, Fitz felt Nagini stirring from its slumber. Oh, God. Not now. _Deprimo! Descendo! Expelliarmus!_

Jemma put the back of his hand to his forehead. It instantly got clammy, just for her. Jemma frowned. "Poor Fitz," she cooed. "The stress must be getting to you, too." She turned back to their lab. "It's a good thing we're staying in tonight. I think we both need some time to decompress."

Nagini twitched. If Jemma kept on like this, Fitz was going to end up decompressing in his pants.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jemma scrutinized Fitz’s face as they walked back to their apartment, their arms brushing as they swung by their sides. He’d been strangely quiet all day. Well, not all day. Just since lunch. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she felt her phone vibrate. Jemma reached into her back pocket to take out her phone and opened the text message from Sally.

Sally: _Boiler room tonight?_

Jemma: _Not tonight. Fitz and I are staying in for Netflix and chill._

Sally: _OMG!!!!! It’s about time!!!!_

Jemma rolled her eyes. Why was it that everyone found it shocking that she was willing to take a night off of doing homework?

Jemma: _It’s not THAT big a deal._

Sally: _Agree to disagree. Have fun! Stay safe!_

Jemma wrinkled her nose. Why was Sally sending her so many eggplant emojis? She shrugged. Maybe Sally really liked Mediterranean food.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Fitz stared at the contents of his closet, feeling absolutely perplexed. What does one wear to Netflix and chill?

If it were just Netflix, Fitz and Jemma would just be wearing pajamas, like any other week.

But this wasn't any other week. And Fitz couldn't just wear his same old pajamas pants and T-shirt. Could he?

Maybe he should wear something nicer. Maybe his nicest jeans and a button-up shirt. Maybe a tie? No, that would be too formal. A sweater. His blue one - the one Jemma bought him for his birthday because it matched his eyes.

But maybe that would be TOO nice. Like if it were a date. Which it's not. It's casual. Just like any other time they've hung out, but with extra...activities.

Maybe he shouldn't be wearing an outfit at all. Maybe Jemma would want to jump straight to the point. Maybe he should just go out there in his pants.

But what if he goes out there in his pants and she's wearing, like, actual clothes? That would be embarrassing.

Maybe he should peek his head out the door and see what she's wearing. Then he'd know how to dress.

"Come on, Fitz!" Jemma sighed, exasperated, knocking on his bedroom door twice before swinging it open.

Fitz startled and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to himself. "Jesus, Simmons!" Fitz shouted. "You're supposed to wait after knocking!"

Jemma rolled her eyes. "I _have_ been waiting! You got out of the shower ages ago! How on earth are you still not dressed?"

"Get out, Simmons!"

"I'm going! Jesus!" The door clicked shut behind her.

Well. At least he knew now what to wear.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma twirled the end of her ponytail around her fingers as she scrolled through her movie options. She’d been wanting to watch _Sharkpocalypse Now_ for a while now, but she worried that watching people run for their lives would make her even more stressed. No, what she needed was something fluffy and funny, like a romantic comedy. Maybe _The Shark Bride_? Ooh, _Shark, Actually_ finally came out. That was definitely one for the queue.

Fitz walked slowly into the living room, wearing his usual movie night uniform of plaid pajama pants and a crew-neck t-shirt.

“Hey!” Jemma greeted him. “Do you think you could call in an order to Mario’s? I was thinking we could order a pizza and those garlic...um…you know, those things that are like breadsticks but are…” Jemma made a cupping motion with one of her hands. “Balls! We can order those balls that you like!”

Fitz looked vaguely sick. “I think they’re called garlic knots,” he said hoarsely. “And if it makes no difference to you, I might skip the garlic tonight.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really? But you love those balls!”

“Knots,” Fitz corrected her.

“Wasn’t it last week that you said, and I quote, ‘I could eat these balls every day!’” Jemma reminded him, doing an awful imitation of a Scottish accent.

Fitz turned bright red. “Knots, Simmons! Garlic knots! And I just don’t think tonight is a garlic kind of night.”

Jemma shrugged. “Okay. Would you rather send out for sushi instead?”

Fitz’s eyes widened. “Right...right now?” he sputtered.

Jemma glanced at the clock. It was already past six. “Well...yeah. Aren’t you hungry?”

Fitz swallowed audibly. “What about Chinese?” he croaked.

Jemma turned back to her laptop. “If that’s what you want - I’m not picky. At this point, I’ll eat anything.” Jemma heard a loud thump across the room. She glanced up. “Alright?” she asked.

Fitz bent down to pick up his phone. “Yup, absolutely fine. Just slipped out of my hand, is all.”

“Do you know what you want to watch?” Jemma asked, searching for a third movie to add to her queue.

Fitz shrugged. “Whatever you want,” he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Jemma quickly turned to look at him over the back of the couch. “What?” This was completely unlike Fitz. They had a _system_. They both always came to the table with three movies, one of which the other got to veto. Then they played Roshambo and the winner got to veto another movie and the loser got to determine the order in which they watched the remaining three movies. But it sounded like Fitz was saying…

“I don’t care,” Fitz told her. “You can choose.”

“I can choose,” Jemma repeated, her voice full of doubt. “Whatever I want?”

Fitz shrugged from where he was dialing his phone. “Yeah. We’ll just watch your three.”

Jemma narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

“Yup,” Fitz squeaked, focusing intently on the fluorescent green takeout menu. “Totally okay.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Fitz was not okay.

Fitz tried to block out the sound and sight of Jemma slurping noodles into her mouth, but there was no way he could not get turned on by that.

Jemma reached over to the container on the other side of Fitz and grabbed an eggroll, immediately bringing it to her mouth and wrapping her lips around it.

Fitz grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and pressed it firmly into his lap. He and Simmons have eaten Chinese food together at least a dozen times before. When did it all of a sudden get _sexual_?

Oh, yeah. Probably when she propositioned him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jemma glanced at Fitz from the other side of the couch as she poured herself another glass of wine. He was acting awfully strange tonight. He seemed almost incapable of relaxing, with his feet planted firmly on the floor, his back straight, and his arms wrapped tightly around a throw pillow. Jemma stretched out along the couch and propped her feet in his lap. Fitz startled and practically shoved her legs away from him.

Jemma sat up, facing him. “Fitz! What is wrong with you?!”

“Nothing,” he muttered.

Jemma shook her head slightly, her hair falling into her face. “Don’t give me that! You’re all stiff!”

Fitz covered his face with his hands and mumbled something into his palms.

“What was that?” Jemma asked.

He stood abruptly. “I need to check on something. In my bedroom.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Fitz groaned as he rifled through the boxes of clutter under his bed. “Where’d they bloody go?”

He had been doing fine, just fine. In his opinion, he had been doing a completely passable job of pretending to be invested in a movie with twenty(!) bloody main characters. Well, maybe bloody wasn’t an appropriate intensifier to use when referring to a movie that takes place at a conference for shark attack survivors.

But when Jemma had put her feet in his lap, just barely missing a half-awake Nagini, he had been startled out of his attempt to remember where he last saw his stash of condoms. And then, of course, he had needed a little space from her to calm down poor Nagini. And he figured, as long as he’s getting space, he might as well multitask and place his condoms somewhere readily accessible. Except it had been so long since he had chilled that he had no idea where they were.

He removed the entire drawer from his nightstand and dumped its contents on his bed. He dropped the empty drawer on the floor and haphazardly rifled through the bits and bobs on his comforter, looking for the square foil packets he needed.

Fitz startled at the sound of the knock on the door. “You okay in there, Fitz?” Jemma called from the other side.

“Fine!” he called back, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

“Come back,” Jemma urged. “You’re missing it - one of the sharks got to Angela and now she’s beating it off!”

“Lucky shark,” Fitz muttered under his breath. Raising his voice, he called out, “I’m just looking for something.”

“Oh! Do you need help?” Jemma asked, opening the door and stepping inside. Her eyes widened. “Fitz! What happened to your room?”

Fitz rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.. He supposed he did make a mess of it all. He could barely see his sheets under all the clutter covering it. “I was just searching for...for...you know. For tonight.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “We already have everything we need in the living room, Fitz.”

Fitz scratched the back of his head. “Oh. Well, just let me clean all this up, then.”

Jemma shook her head and grabbed his hand. “Come on, Fitz. We’re supposed to be having fun.” She started pulling him back into the living room. “You can just sleep with me tonight and I’ll help you clean up tomorrow.”

Fitz’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he squeaked. “Okay, then.”

Once they were back in the living room, Jemma pushed Fitz down onto the couch. “Sit,” she ordered. She plopped down next to him, grabbed his arm and draped it behind her shoulders, and leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. She grabbed the remote and pressed play. “That’s more like it,” she sighed happily. “We’re not moving for the rest of the night.”

Nagini twitched. She apparently begged to differ.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Fitz had assumed that since this whole thing was Jemma’s idea, she would make the first move. But they had watched the first two movies without any indication from her that she wanted to do anything besides...well...watch the movies. Well, and cuddle. But they always cuddled.

Fitz absentmindedly rubbed circles into Jemma’s arm with his thumb. Maybe she was waiting for _him_ to make the first move? But how was he supposed to know when she was ready to start? Would she give him some sort of sign?

Jemma lifted her head off of Fitz’s chest and leaned towards the coffee table to set down her now-empty wine glass. She turned to smile at Fitz and licked her lips.

That was it. That had to be it.

Fitz reached up to Jemma’s face, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned in to kiss her.

He had barely half a second of tasting the wine in her breath, of feeling her soft lips under his, before she pulled back, startled. “What are you doing?” she breathed out, her eyes wide and frightened.

Fitz winced. “I thought you were telling me that you wanted to start!”

Jemma shook her head slightly, confused. “Start what?”

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean, start what? You’re the one who suggested Netflix and chill!”

Jemma furrowed her brow. “Yeah! And that’s what we’ve been doing!”

Fitz felt his stomach sink. “Jemma. What do you think Netflix and chill means?” he asked slowly, his voice low.

“It means we relax at home and watch Netflix! What else would it mean?!” Fitz supposed the look on his face said enough that Jemma was immediately spurred into looking it up on her phone. He knew she had figured it out when she gasped and clapped her palm over her mouth. “ _That’s_ what it means?” She looked up at him. “You _knew_ that’s what it meant? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Fitz shook his head. “I thought you knew!”

Jemma flew to her feet. “Why would I suggest this?! And why on earth would you agree to it?”

Fitz shot to his feet as well. “You said you were stressed and that you _needed_ it!”

Jemma clutched at her hair. “So what? You were going to have -” she glanced quickly around the room and whispered, “ _sex_ ,” before raising her voice again. “-with me because you thought I was out of sorts?!”

Fitz threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know, Jemma! I’m only human! And when my beautiful, brilliant best friend all but begs me to have sex with her, how am I supposed to say no?”

“And what, you thought it was going to be a one and done?” Jemma shouted accusingly.

“I was following your lead!” Fitz insisted, shouting back. “Because that’s what I’ve _always_ done! I’d follow you to the end of the bloody earth if that’s what you wanted, just for the chance to be with you!”

“To be _with_ me?” Jemma repeated, surprised. Her voice softened. “To be with me in what way?”

Fitz shrugged, embarrassed. “In whatever way you’ll have me.”

Jemma’s voice was the quietest that Fitz had ever heard it. “Oh.” She pressed her lips tightly together and looked down. “Fitz?”

“Yeah?”

Jemma looked up at him shyly. “Do you think you could try kissing me again?”

Fitz raised his eyebrows. “I. Um. What?”

Jemma reached forward and grabbed Fitz’s hand. She pulled him towards her. “I want you to try kissing me again.”

Fitz swallowed thickly. “Um. Okay.” With his free hand, he placed his palm on her cheek and leaned in again, gently brushing his lips over hers.

This time, Jemma responded, moving her lips against his and licking into his mouth. Fitz inhaled sharply through his nose, letting go of Jemma’s hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

When Fitz pulled away and opened his eyes, Jemma was looking at him with a curious expression on her face. “Oh,” she whispered again. She brought her hands up to Fitz’s shoulders. He took that as a signal to lean in again.

Before he knew what was happening, Jemma had pushed him down on the couch and climbed into his lap, straddling him. “Maybe we could try this “chill” idea of mine after all,” Jemma suggested before surging forward and kissing Fitz again.

“Brilliant,” Fitz mumbled into her mouth.

Jemma curled her fingers into the hem of Fitz’s shirt and started pulling it up his torso. She paused halfway up his chest and leaned back, frowning. “Do you think we’ll be okay?” she asked worriedly. “If we do this?”

Fitz nodded enthusiastically. “You _are_ the one who said that we can handle anything as long as we’re together.”

Jemma smiled. “I did say that, didn’t I?”

“Mmhmm,” Fitz affirmed, leaning in to kiss her again.

“I’m pretty brilliant, if I do say so myself,” Jemma bragged, pulling Fitz’s shirt off the rest of the way.

Fitz grinned. “You do always have the best ideas.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When Fitz awoke the next morning, Jemma was already sitting up in bed and scribbling furiously in her day planner.

“Jemma. No,” Fitz complained, his voice still groggy. “It’s too early for work. Back to sleep.”

Jemma looked down at Fitz and smiled fondly at him, reaching down to run her fingers through his rumpled curls. “But we have a lot to do this spring break, and I want to make sure we fit everything in.”

“We already have a head start on all our projects, and you’re already practically done with your paper,” Fitz pointed out. “We’ll be fine.”

“But I did promise I’d help you clean your room,” Jemma reminded him.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “I’ll just shove everything under the bed again. It’ll hardly take two minutes.”

Jemma shrugged. “Well, I was just thinking, while we’re at it, we might as well remodel the whole thing.”

Fitz frowned. “What’s wrong with my bedroom?” he asked, trying not to sound defensive and failing miserably.

“Nothing’s wrong with your bedroom,” Jemma said innocently. “It’s perfectly fine.” She grinned at Fitz lasciviously. “It’s just that it would make an even better office, don’t you think?”

Fitz stared at her for a moment before his own grin took over his face. He surged forward and tackled Jemma into the pillows. “I take back what I said last night,” he declared, his words muffled by Jemma’s mouth as she giggled uncontrollably into his. “ _That_ is the most brilliant idea you’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna chat? I'm Lalallicat on Tumblr!


End file.
